The Party
by Unity825
Summary: Sen finds himself in an alternate universe hanging by a thread from utter bedlam he must restore the universe of Oiarhga to its former glory. Armies of the Malfested are invading Oiarhga in hopes of expanding their empire. The Gasstarki rebellion is hoping to cause civil war across the cosmos. The Thorn is an unknown virus reviving the dead turning them into zombies.


It's been about a month since I arrived in Oiarhga. My main base of operations is in Sion's castle on planet Restavuul. Since I've gotten here Sion has been introducing me to leaders of major planets, telling me about the major issues that threaten the people of their respective planets. Most of it was about the Thorn, others were about the Gasstarki rebellion taking root on their planets. There was one where the planet was devastated by the Malfested, another universal empire who has their sights on Oiarhga.

I'm still getting adjusted to being adopted by Sion and being the Arbiter septillions of people need in their lives, but where do I start? I guess I've been acting depressed because every time I walk past some of the maids they whisper something about being sad. Maybe they think I'm pathetic because I haven't done anything other than watch the world waste away on the roof. Nothing better than starting the day off with self-loathing and doubt.

I got out of bed and got dressed; Black skinny jeans, a dark grey button-up shirt, a black beanie, black combat boots, a small dark grey backpack, Seteva, and last but not least my sword, Arahabaki. I learned how to conceal it by making Arahabaki turn into a small, intricate pendant so it's easy to carry around and keeps me from getting in trouble with Senna, the head maid. Seteva was a casting staff mages use to focus the mana they're using. Most of them were wooden with a large crystal at the tip because most mana casters can only channel a single element, like fire. Seteva was my first handcrafted weapon since being here. The middle of the staff was wrapped in blue cloth to make it easier to grip and perform the motions to cast, the shaft was exactly five feet long and was made out of a black hybrid metal alloy I made in Sion's forge in the basement. The bottom needed a pommel because the way I was going to use Seteva in future endeavors insisted on it, it was a small, gold crescent moon with a small orb of denser metal welded on the tip. Focus crystals were frequently unreliable because their shapes would throw off precision, the crystal would be incompatible with the type of mana the user casts and explode in their faces killing them instantly. But nobody had any other methods of focusing mana other than crystals despite how dangerous they were. Seteva didn't have any crystals whatsoever because there's a lanthemite alloy that resonates with mana several times better and also light enough to be used for weaving into combat mage armor. The focus was a large crescent moon with a large star welded in the middle leaving one opening between the points of the star. It felt perfect to use in life or death situations.

The smell of breakfast was slowly filling up the castle and I didn't realize I was hungry until my stomach growled so loud a maid came in the room slightly startled. I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice how hungry I was." She looked scared of me as she answered quietly, "Breakfast is ready Master Sen." I gave her my gratitude and proceeded to the dining room. When I trained, sometimes it was for days at a time to push my body to its limit, rest, and push it again to its new limit. somewhere along the way I must've forgotten to eat something.

Sion was there which threw me off because he's usually in his office most of the day. I must've been staring because he was smiling and looking directly at me. He said, "Good morning young prince. Did you sleep well?" I answered, "Yeah, it was okay. You know how I feel about being called prince. What are you doing in the dining room? You don't leave your office often." He let out a small chuckle and said, "Still have that defensive wall up I see. I'm actually here to talk to you about the party tonight." He seemed serious which peaked my interest, "I'm all ears, continue." His gold eyes focused on me, "Tonight's party isn't about the usual thing. It's more concerned about you." Great, more meetings with stuffy old men about problems they can't solve. Sion continued, "Since your existence and the fact that The king has an heir has been revealed, you've been depressed more or less." First the maids now Sion, who else thinks I'm depressed? I sighed out loud and said, "Sion I'm not depressed. How do people know of my existence as the Arbiter anyway?" His eyes narrowed as he ignored my question, "Then why is your head always looking down and eyes full of sorrow? Tonight's party is to find the Arbiter of our kingdom a bride. I'd really appreciate it if you stayed the whole time. It'll be good for you to at least get some idea of how to work with others. You are going to need some partners all around the universe to move swiftly and freely. Your task for Rollant is a mighty big pill to swallow for just one person when there's so much going wrong." That immediately demolished my appetite not because it made me realize I've been here for a month and still don't have a plan but I have to waste time building up a relationship and getting married. I answered, "No, not happening. I'll come to the party but there is no way in hell I'm choosing a wife." I stormed off as Sion asked, "Where are you going?" I stopped midway through the door, "Out. Don't go looking for someone to replace Queen Arete."

After sneaking past the maids and butlers then jumping the castle wall I got to see the city up close all around me. It was busy, full of life, and festive to say the least. I had no idea what to do, but then I remembered Sion said I shouldn't feel too out of place with people my age and that Oiarhga and Earth were similar. I wandered around for hours, exploring the city and meeting people. I didn't really feel like being around people at the time so I found the closest, tallest building to sit on top of. The sun felt warm on my skin and the wind blew ever so gently. I started relaxing and let out a sigh of relief until I heard someone say, "Are you new here? I've never seen you before so you must be new." I tensed up as I reached for Arahabaki's pendant and turned around to see a girl. She looked around my age, she was shorter than me, her long, wavy hair went down to her mid-back as her bangs covered up her left eye while her other eye was a radiant crimson. She wore a dark red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and was zipped up about half way showing a plain black shirt and a small pendant in the shape of a heart. She wore really short black shorts with black thigh high socks with red stripes and black low-tops. Her presence felt warm, like being in bed when it's really cold outside. Her smile was sincere and kind. I answered her looking away, "I've been here around a month, I haven't really done any exploring before today." I realized my hand was still on my pendant as I turned back around. The mystery girl put her hand on an intricate bracelet. Apparently we had the same instinct and we both pulled them off our bodies. Before Arahabaki completely manifested she already had her blade at my neck. Her bangs were parted to the side and I saw her other eye, it was yellow. I said, "You're so pretty." Her pale white skin turned red with embarrassment as she said, "W-what are you talking about!?" I took the opportunity and sent out a paralyzing shockwave by channeling some lightning mana into my fingertips and poking the middle of her forehead. Even though I'm a master at mana casting I don't like relying solely on one thing, that's why Arahabaki can turn into eight different, stronger weapons and why I don't use Seteva as much. She crumpled and fell to her knees with a defeated look in her eyes. She said, "Get it over with and finish me off. I refuse to go back." Go back to where? Is she running from someone, or something? Sion said I gave off a vast aura, that even though it's vast I couldn't control it and without control I won't do much for Rollant before I got myself killed. What just happened gave me the slap in the face to train more, to control this power. I offered her a hand as I said, "I don't know who or what you're running from but I'm not with them" I concealed Arahabaki into a necklace. She was still red as she asked, "Did you mean it? When you said I was pretty, did you really mean it?" I answered with a straight face, "Of course, why would you think otherwise?" She looked down and replied, "People see me as a freak, not because I can summon a sword out of nowhere but because my eyes are different colors." She seems to not know much about being an Awoken. I said, "The condition is called Heterochromia Iridum, where someone, mostly Awoken, are born with different colored eyes. Out of all of the Awoken I've met they're the same crimson and yellow. Summoning the sword tells me you're an Awoken. The eyes and sword are proof you have powers stronger than the most talented in the arts of combat and mana casting." She tensed up slightly, "How do you know all this? Your eyes are the same color but you can do everything a so called Awoken can do. How is that possible?" I answered, "Where I'm from we have cosmetic tech to make Awoken stand out less in public. The tech should be wearing off any second now actually." As I finished that sentence she saw my right eye change into yellow. I may have found the first step into the chaos that runs rampant across Rollant. She was still in shock and she said, "Lana, my name's Lana Akawa. What's yours?" I replied with some agitation, "Sen Astall." Lana's eyes widened and tried fixing her hair as she said with anxiety in her voice, "You're the Arbiter. I can't believe I'm talking not only to the prince of Rollant, but the Arbiter himself." I got embarrassed and said, "Yeah, can we just talk like normal teens? After all I'm still 17."

I got lots of valuable information as well as an irreplaceable ally who will help look for more Awoken on Restavuul and was willing to back me up when I start moving around the universe to fix Rollant's problems. I noticed it was sunset and I sighed, "Sorry Lana, I have to get back to the castle before his majesty blows a fuse. Maybe we can spar sometime in the training room, I'd love to hone my skills." Lana smiled and gave me a hug before I started to head back to the castle. It didn't take much to get back over the wall but since I was gone Senna intensified the security. But I made back to my room without getting caught.

The party was about to start but I had so much on my mind. There were Awoken in Oiarhga, but how many? If I could recruit them into helping with the Arbiter's cause, I could get more done in less time. The "if" was so irritating that didn't notice knocking on my door. The maid from this morning came in looking exhausted, I asked, "Senna working your fingers to the bone?" She nodded like she was fighting the urge to fall asleep, "The party's starting, his majesty is looking for you." I replied, "Thanks for letting me know, I'll head there now."

When I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I was wearing normal clothes at a formal party. The majority of our guests were women, go figure. They ranged from 2 years younger than me to almost 10 years older than me. I can already tell it's going to be a long night. Sion walked up to me as he said, "How are you enjoying the party?" I was still angry with him for throwing it in the first place, "Does it look like I'm enjoying it?" I should've felt bad for being so snappy but I felt so uncomfortable being the center of attention, I didn't like it on Earth and I certainly didn't like it now. I walked to the drinks not knowing Senna was serving them. When she saw me her eyes narrowed, "I ought to kill you for the blatant disrespect you showed me today. No one's ever pulled off a stunt like that not once but twice under my supervision." I took a glass of water and went to the balcony across the room. I knew I'd be forced to dance if I cut straight through until I heard a crash at the stage. When I got there the performers were cursing and screaming at each other, apparently one of them is sleeping with the other's wife and he just found out. Sion walked on the stage as the performers were being escorted out of the castle by Senna's guards. Sion spoke with a devilish charisma, "I apologize for this mishap ladies and gentleman. I will find a replacement soon, but I won't have to search that far." Son of a bitch that bastard is going to make me perform. As much as I wanted to go on that stage and tell these people to go home I know I couldn't. Sion continued, "It so happens my adopted son, Sen, is a musician from where he's from." I sighed as the spotlight as well as everyone's attention fell on me. I made it up to the stage, Sion smiled, "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later." If that was supposed to make me feel better, it kind of did.

I searched the wreckage caused by adultery and found an old launch pad; 64 circular buttons to make the main sounds, a little on the thin side, 10 square buttons for beats, I thought it was too loud and angry for a bunch of nobles. I saw an acoustic guitar in perfect condition. I only played acoustic in coffee houses when I needed quick cash to go have fun with my friends back on Earth. The last thing I saw in working condition was a saxophone, the buttons weren't busted and the reed wasn't chipped. Nobles are too stuffy for jazz. There were only three things I could do; Have every guest at this party feel the emotions bottled up inside me by playing dubstep, sound like a complete douche in college with the guitar, or bore everyone to sleep with smooth jazz. My heart was screaming out to upload some clips and use the launch pad to my heart's content, so that's what I was going to do. I called one of the butlers to retrieve the two things I owned before Oiarhga, my laptop and my iPod. While the butler, I think his name was Jim, got my stuff the ladies started asking questions about me. I forgot they're all trying to marry me, probably for one reason or another.

One woman who was around 3 years older than me asked, "What was your plan before you were adopted by his majesty?" I answered, "My plan was to unite my home planet and bring it closer to peace, it was working well before I was adopted." The ladies were impressed by my answer; I can't say I wasn't a little relieved to know others think it was a good cause. Another woman asked, "What kind of things did you do to unite your world?" I was a little reluctant to share the not so sunny and happy experiences that molded me into who I was today, "Every once in a while, when I had downtime I played music in concerts, in cafés, stadiums you name it. People would travel far and wide just to hear my music. It was fulfilling knowing I could make something to make people who were so desensitized to the world to finally feel something, to feel something other than pain, sorrow, or hate. Most of the time we had monsters, not the small, harmless monsters you'd see in a garden these were goliaths destroying cities and taking thousands of lives in a single night. I was seven when I went on my first mission. The Awoken were stretched too thin to do any damage, so they started deploying children for combat" The ladies as well as the butlers and maids looked at me with sadness and empathy in their eyes, I wanted to stop but I needed to stall until Jim got back with my gear. I was anxiously shaking trying to think of better things as I continued, "My first mission was a success but out of a small army of 500 Awoken only I returned alive. That same day I returned to bury all of my fallen comrades. I didn't have time to grieve the deaths of my brothers and sisters in arms, but I kept fighting for the same thing they wanted, to make the world a better place. I managed to turn the tides taking down some monsters by myself, letting troops rest and gain strength to fight at their best. For three years after my first mission we managed to make great strides in technology and medicine up until the endgame of the conflict, we lost so many lives on our side. We managed to destroyed them all. But there were still problems corrupting the planet-" Jim the butler arrived with my laptop and iPod and I ran over to him to retrieve them. Jim bowed and returned to his station. I had tears of sorrow in the back of my eyes and my body was shaking.

Luckily the launch pad was compatible with my laptop's current programming. Everyone eagerly waited to hear the music that can overpower you with emotion, to shake you to your very core. I quickly uploaded the sound clips to the launch pad and connected them to the speakers around the giant room. Everyone went quiet as the song started, I decided to bring their minds and souls peace and serenity.

When the song was about halfway over I could see some women standing there petrified with tears in their eyes, some collapsed to the ground in tears bawling, there were some butlers letting the tears fall as my song filled them with the hope of a better tomorrow, that the world will get better. Even Sion and Queen Arete had tears in their eyes. When the song ended Sion announced that other performers were about to take the stage. Some women were upset about that, others saw it as an opportunity to increase their chances of me marrying them. For the first time in a long time I had a sincere smile on my face.

The night had just begun, but something tells me I will enjoy it.


End file.
